


Coffee Shop

by butterflysandbullets



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Revenge, University Years, coffee AU, jim and seb get someone back, sort of, warning for mentions of mental health, warning for mentions of self harm, warnings for mentions of abuse, warnings for mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflysandbullets/pseuds/butterflysandbullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's final note in the series, about a coffee shop incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this one was inspired by this song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkkKStRwokQ
> 
>  
> 
> As always, please follow us!
> 
> http://butterflysandbullets.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://samjournalentires.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://thecatsidhemoriarty.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://proftigermoran.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://theprincessbrilove.tumblr.com/

Most of the time Jim didn’t bother listening to rumors. He’d been the subject of so many in Dublin and at the hospital that he didn't acknowledge them anymore. However, there were days where he couldn’t drown out the people around him. Jim had decided to get out of the flat for a bit and his favorite coffee shop was sure to have their lovely muffins. It had become his favorite coffee shop after realizing the elderly lady who owned it was from Ireland. She was known to make some of the best Irish creme coffee around ( because it has a shot of good Irish whiskey in it. However, in Jim’s opinion, none of the morons at school would know. It only happened when she, herself made it. Which, in itself was a rare occasion. Unless of course you were one of her favorites). After only having taken a single sip of his coffee, Jim's ears were pricked by a cutting voice.

“I just don’t understand why anyone would want to hang out with that little Irish prick.” came the grating female voice that ground on Jim’s nerves. Any other day Jim would have ignored her, however the next words sent a spark of anger down his spine. “Seriously. I don’t understand why Sebastian takes pity on him and helps the ignorant bastard.”

“They are dating.” came another voice from the group.

“I doubt that. Sebastian is way out of his league.” The first voice said. “I’m sure after a few more ‘study’ sessions with me, Sebastian will stop hanging out with him.”

“So far, all those sessions have done is improve your grade in class. So, I doubt he is going to change that.” a third voice added in. “And from the rumors I’ve heard it’s a bad idea to mess with Sebastian. His boyfriend...that ‘Irish prick’ as you called him is a nutter. I mean I heard the guy came straight out of a insane asylum. I can’t believe they let people like him onto campus. Or into the country.” Jim stiffened his spine and his grip on his coffee cup tightened and threatened to collapse in his hand.

“Well Sebby is rich. His father is Lord Moran. I’m sure I can plant a little bug in his ear and maybe we could get the little bastard sent back to his own country. And back to that hospital.” The first voice spoke again.

It took Jim a moment to realize it was Gertrude. She was the girl in Seb's mandated study group that he had mentioned. He had complained she was as dumb as a post. But he had not considered she was fucking dumb enough to try and hit on someone else’s boyfriend. Of course, she’d have to be a bigoted moron. Jim took in a few deep breaths and let them out through his nose. He did not want to lose his temper in his favorite coffee shop. It was the next thing he over heard that tossed that plan out the window.

“I’ve already bribed our other group members. It will just be me and him in the library tonight.” Gertrude said and the smirk evident in her voice.

“Um...Gertie, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” someone warned.

“It’s a brilliant idea!” She exclaimed. “I’m positive that with the right kind of incentive, I can cure Sebby of any nasty homosexual urges.” Gertrude said before she looked up to realize someone was standing in front of their table. “Who the fuck...” she began, but went quiet when she realized it was Jim.

Jim had tried to focus on his breathing, on every calming technique he knew but it was  lost in a sea of anger. Through the red veil of his anger, Jim was supplied with visions. Visions of horrible treatments taht the hospital had used on him. Trying to cure his homosexual nature. His body moved without him thinking about it. Every face in the small shop was turned towards them, watching the events unfold.

“You...you are the worst kind of person, Gertrude. Deceitful and ugly” Jim managed to spit out slowly. “You are the kind of person who makes the rest of world look good.”

“You...” Gertrude began, the sneer on her face twisting into something comical.

“Shut up! I’m not done speaking.” Jim snapped . “You are the reason people think...you know what? You can’t see when someone isn’t interested in you. You are such an ugly person.... I honestly can’t think of a single reason that anyone might be interested in a dumb bint like you.” Jim’s words were even and calm, unlike the storm raging inside of him. It was a practiced technique and he was glad for the exterior mask to hide behind.

In the split second before Jim could continue, Gertie had stood up to her full height. She was slightly shorter than Jim but not by  much. She took her coffee cup and tossed it at his middle. Her face was painted red with  embarrassment and anger,  but Jim didn’t hit her. Every instinct in his body wanted him too.  He wanted to snatch her dyed hair off her head and snap her neck. However, in that moment, he found words were a better weapon.

“You are nothing but a second rate whore.” Jim seethed through clenched teeth. “Sebastian knows class when he sees it. You, my dear, have none. And at least he’s smart enough to know better than to catch whatever disease you might be carrying.” Jim’s left arm raised up from his side, almost by it’s own accord. His heart sank a bit as he realized that his lovely Irish coffee was now running down the sides of her shocked face.  Jim fought the urge to return to the counter to replace his lost coffee. In one smooth move he turned on his heel and strode out the door.

****  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dating Jim in public for over a year, earned Sebastian the occasional whisper and point on campus.  He had become used to it and there wasn’t much he could do about it. He had been the subject of more than one rumor in his time at Eton. He also knew that his own family name would cause him to be the subject of more than one dinner time conversation. This particular fall day had him feeling as if he was being watched. It was unnerving. And after ten minutes, he decided that class was more of a distraction to himself than it was worth. Choosing instead to  spend the rest of the afternoon at home in the flat he shared with Jim, studying. And if that subject happened to be the anatomy of a pale Irishman, it was even better.

Sebastian’s key slipped into the lock on their door with it’s usual ease. As soon as the door was opened, Seb heard the shower running in their small bath. He smiled to himself. Jim was home and would be naked and wet. A wonderful combination in Seb’s opinion. He dropped his bag on the counter in the kitchen and saw the blue note that Jim had left him.  Sebastian read it three times over, but it still didn’t make sense to him. He carried the note in his hand through the bedroom to the bathroom. Jim stepped out of the shower and dried himself with the over sized wine colored towel that he preferred.

“What’s this then?” Seb asked, waving the note in the air.

“Well, Hello to you too.” Jim said, smiling as he hung his towel on the rack to dry and walked to the mirror to fix his hair. “Miss me?” he said looking at Seb as he stood behind him. Seb became distracted for a moment when he was presented by the perfect view of Jim’s ass. He shook his head knowing that Jim was doing it on purpose.

“Jim.” Seb warned, closing his eyes and trying to focus. “Explain this please.” Jim sighed and let out a sigh.

“Gertrude.” Jim answered. His shoulders were hunched up. Sebastian noticed small pink streaks across Jim’s flat belly.

Putting together the note and his observations, Sebastian knew something had happened.  “Tell me everything. From the beginning.” he demanded. He walked into the kitchen, busying his hands with tea and a cigarette, waiting for Jim to join him and explain.

\---------------------------------------------------

Jim didn’t want to explain it at all. All he wanted to do was curl up with Sebastian and forget the whole damn world. He sighed as he wrapped himself up in his favorite blanket. Jim had pulled on a pair of his loose training pants and Sebastian's tee shirt. He shuffled into the kitchen to join his boyfriend.

“It’s not that bad.” Jim said softly as he leaned against Seb. “Just some idiots...and a hot coffee.” he added wincing a little as his stomach stung in reminder.

Sebastian shook his head. He busied himself with the tea as he encouraged Jim to tell the tale. After Jim was finished, Seb let out a low long breath through his nose. He kissed Jim on the top of his head and moved towards their sofa. He sipped his tea for a few moments, considering each word he was about to speak.

“I think I should still go this evening.” he said quietly. “I think I need to… give her a taste of her own medicine.” A large grin broke out across his face. “Darling, how would you like to do a bit of acting?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian walked into the small space that the study group had been working in and knew that he was early. Perfect for his plan. He took out his books and got to work. He had decided that there wasn’t any reason that he couldn’t get some work down while he was waiting. He and Jim had spent an hour discussing their plan and the rest of the afternoon in bed. And his desire to get back to exploring each other with their hands and mouths was overwhelming.

Sebastian was well into his work when he heard someone nearby clear their throat. Looking up, he saw Gertrude. By the way she stood, she had been there for a moment or two.  “Hi.” he said, putting his focus back on the paper. He had one more item to do and he wanted to finish it before giving his entire focus to his plan. Three minutes later he closed his book with a sigh and looked at his watch.

“It seems that it’s just us then, yeah?” Seb said, taking a moment to look around and noting that they were the only ones who had come to the study group. He wanted Gertrude to think that he was completely obvious to her plot. “Oh well. Pity’s them then, yeah?”

Gertie giggled and Seb had to do everything in his power not to roll his eyes. “Yes, it seems so, Sebby.” The nickname grated on his nerves. It was not one he cared for, however from Jim’s lips he tolerated it. “Shall we get to work?” she asked.

“Nah.” he said. “I don’t much feel like it to be honest.” He smiled his most charming smile at her and raised his eyebrows. “Maybe would could um… oh… I don’t know…. just chat a bit?” he asked, trying his best to appear nervous and charming at the same time. “You know, just get to know each other a bit better?”

Gertrude seemed to like this idea and smiled. She was convinced that her gender and beauty was an effective weapon. Seb on the other hand found that he was trying his hardest not to shiver and vomit at the thought of what he was about to do. “I would like that so much, Sebby.” she cooed as she lay her meaty hand on his arm. “So…” she started, as she flipped her hair, “tell me about yourself. Tell me…” she leaned in close and nearly whispered in his ear. “Tell me what it’s like to be the son of a Lord.”

Sebastian held in his shudder, remembering and chanting to himself that he was doing this for Jim. To return the unkindness to Jim’s tormentors. That this was for his boyfriend. The love of his life. He twisted his head and lay his lips close to Gert’s ear. “It’s… it’s um….” he searched for the right words to describe it. He wanted to tell her it was boring. Frustrating. Annoying. But he choose different words instead. “It’s fun. All the money and power….” he let his breath tickle her ear. “Being a Lord…. it’s all I ever wanted.” He turned his head at the right moment and kissed her cheek. “What does the idea of power and money do for you?” he asked, his voice low and rough.

Gertrude nearly moaned at his breath on her ear and his lips on her cheek. She couldn’t believe that Sebastian was talking to her like this. He was everything she dreamed he would be and more. “I… I love power. A man with power is just about the sexiest thing…” she licked her lips and batted her eyes. Sebastian schooled his face as best he could. “And… aren't you just.” She leaned in further but didn’t  quite meet him, leaving space between them.  Seb’s eyes rolled towards the clock on the wall. Two more minutes.

He smiled. “I’m glad it’s just us.” He said quietly. “I really am.”

“So am I.” she said, her voice soft and for a fleeting moment, Seb felt bad for her. And it passed as quickly as it came. This was her doing. She had decided that Sebastian needed her and that Jim wasn’t worth anything. He was the scum on the bottom of her shoe.

Sebastian stole one last glance, running his hand along her arm. He couldn’t wait to shower, to wash her off of him, but this was for Jim. “Gertrude…..” he sighed and leaned in to press his lips against hers.

Sebastian heard Jim before he saw him. His lips curled up into a smile and he felt Gertrude’s hands attach themselves to his biceps. It was going just as he and Jim planned it to go.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Jim paced outside the library, smoking a cigarette he had stolen from Sebastian. He wanted the rush of the nicotine to amp up the three cups of coffee he had drank before leaving their flat. The more manic he appeared, the better. And he would work off the excess energy later with Sebastian.

Jim looked across campus to the large clock there and smile. It was show time. He ran his hands through his hair a few  times and shifted his jacket so that the coffee stain on his shirt was visible. He caught his reflection in the glass door and smiled for a moment. He realized that he looked properly mad as the march hare. He tucked the smile away and moved like lightening.  He watched the study pair from a distance for a moment, wanting to time his entrance to the moment. Just as Seb’s lips touched hers, Jim flew to the space, his eyes wild and his mannerisms manic.

“Sebastian!” he yelled out in the highest pitch he could manage. “What?!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian gasped, the most convincing gasp he could manage. “Jim...I… um…” he felt Gertrude’s fingers dig into his arms.  Seb tried to get up from his seat and move towards his boyfriend. “What are you doing here?” he finally managed to choke out.

“Me? What am I doing here?” Jim shrieked. “I’ve been looking for you all day! You haven’t been home. I… I was worried about you.” The last words sent a shiver down Sebastian’s spine.  Jim sang the last words, using the lyrical quality of his accent. It was downright creepy in Seb’s mind and he loved it.

“I told you I had study group tonight.” Seb said through clenched teeth, taking Jim by the arm and dragging him away. He leaned down close. “I need to shower in acid after letting her touch me and kissing her.” he whispered, trying to keep his voice down, but the tone as forceful as he could mange, to keep up the charade.

“I’m not kissing you until you do.” Jim said, his own tone matching his boyfriends. He winked at Seb before throwing his hands in the air and beginning to sob. “But Sebastian! I need you! I… I can’t be without you!” he said, his voice rising and his movements growing larger. “You said you loved me! I… a girl Sebby? A girl?”

Sebastian looked over at Gertrude and tried to give her what he assumed was an apologetic smile. She was rapt in the drama. Seb watched as she shrank back into the sofa that she was sitting on hoping that Jim wouldn’t notice her. She was already wary of him and he look positively possessed at the moment.

Sebastian looked back at Jim, his back to Gertie. He gave him a quick flash of a smile and a wink before continuing. “Jim, baby… you are the world to me.” He cooed. “She… she means nothing. Nothing to me. Now… come on. Let’s go home. You need to take your medications.”

Seb walked over to Jim and took him into his arms. He tried to make it seem awkward, but part of him just wanted to melt into the man he loved. He spun him around so that he could see Gertie and her face was a mask of hurt. Sebastian shook his head and gave her a gentle smile.

“Alright now, Jim. Come on. You just wait over there and I’ll get my things. Alright?”

Jim nodded his head weakly, finding himself relaxed in Seb’s arms. Exactly where he belonged. He noted that Sebastian was trying to make it feel as if he didn’t love Jim, but he knew the truth. He knew that Sebastian was only acting. Or at least he hoped.

Sebastian stepped away and went to sit on the sofa next to Gertie. Jim gave them a little distance. Humming under his breath, he glanced at the book titles on the shelves in front of him. “Sebastian? Can I lick the back of your knees later? You know how it calms me.” he said after a few minutes.

Sebastian blew out a breath and looked at Gertie. “I’m sorry.” he said quietly, but just low enough not to draw more attention, but loudly enough for Jim to hear him. “He… he needs me.” Seb placed his hand on her knee and tried not to twist it and break her leg. “He’s crazy. Crazier than you think.”

Jim listened to the words out of Seb’s mouth and smiled. He turned on a dime and glared at the both of them. “I’m not crazy.” he sang. “I’m as sane as the rest.”

Sebastian could  easily forget how fast Jim could be when he put his mind to it. And right now Jim’s mind was on nothing but Seb. He had the same look in his eyes as when he wanted Sebastian in the worst way. His eyes were black pools of lust and his grin was positively feral. He leaped into Sebastian’s lap and straddled his hips. “Sebby my darling.” He laced his fingers around Sebastian’s throat. Seb reacted exactly as he thought and knew that he would. His breathing hitched and his cock filled out quickly. “Jim.” he breathed out.

Gert found her stomach turning over. Her brain shorted out as she realized that she would never get Sebastian away from the mad Irish bastard. There was something there… something she had missed. She lay her hand on Sebastian’s arm and felt the movement of the muscles under his skin. She looked down and saw that he was running his fingers over the coffee stain. The one she had caused earlier on Jim’s middle. Jim’s hand moved from Sebastian's throat to his shoulder.

“I should have been there, love. No one hurts what’s mine.” Seb said quietly and tenderly to Jim. Jim smiled.

“You can’t protect me all the time, darling.” he purred, his face calm and peaceful. Seb smiled at him and Jim leaned in for a soft kiss. “Now. Since my study group seemed to have conviently forgotten that tonight was our night. And Gertie was kind enough to keep me company until you arrived, I think it’s time we go home and back to bed. I think it’s my turn to get tied up and fucked.”

Jim’s head fell back and he laughed, his smile 1000 watts of brillance. “Not until you shower and get…. her off of you.” He turned to Gert and gave her a glare before getting off of Seb’s lap and crossing his arms.

Sebastian leaned back on the sofa for a moment. He shifted so that Gert could get a full view of exactly what Jim did to him. He let his groin speak for itself. “So, Gertrude, as you can see, my… my desires… lie elsewhere. And if you think you can… um… how did she put it love?” Seb asked, turning his head towards his lover. “Oh. Right…. cure me of my urges…”. Sebastian hissed out the words as he grabbed her wrist and twisted. Just enough to cause her pain, but not tight enough to cause damage or leave a mark, “You need to think again. Because the only urges I have are to make love to the man I love and have him make love to me in return.” He dropped her wrist and stood up to his full height. He picked up his bag and slung it on his shoulder before stopping and looking at her once more.

“Tomorrow. You will tell the professor that you need a new group. And if I ever hear as much as a whisper. See a finger pointing in Jim’s direction again. Or for that matter,  hear either of our names on your tongue again…”. His eyes lit up and his smile grew into a manic grin. “I will make sure that your father’s… um… urges, come to light. And your mother hears exactly what he does with those young boys he mentors.”

Sebastian didn’t witness the white shaking fear that suddenly overtook Gertrude.  Jim  however, memorized every detail of his Sebastian’s damage. He had never been more turned on  than he was at that moment. Sebastian was lethal and he had only said a few words. It was heady and Jim wasn’t sure that they were going to make it back to their flat before he was fucking Sebastian.

“Home.” he finally growled out. “Now.” he demanded. Seb have him a smirk and kissed him passionately, his arm slung around Jim’s shoulders.

“Of course.” he said and they left, almost running in their haste to tumble back into their bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim’s fingers were flying over the screen on his phone, his focus on the small screen he held in his hands. Sebastian leaned against the counter as he waited for their order to be ready. They had a pleasant morning in bed and were just stopping for coffee. Before heading to their first meeting of the day.  All Seb knew about the meeting was that he needed to stand just behind Jim. Too make sure that the butt of his gun had gotten flashed at some point. And to keep his own lethal brand of fear sitting on the edge of the room.

Sebastian heard his name being called and he turned to collect their order. He came face to the top of the head with the newest barista that had been hired by their favorite coffee shop. Seb had taken to giving the staff a little compliment and a bit of flirting each time he was in. Jim saw it as a waste of time, but Seb found it useful for bits of information and better coffee.

“Hello love. You’re new aren’t you?” Seb said as the woman stood up and came face to face with him. Jim sighed as he turned and reached for his coffee. Three people froze as their gaze settled upon each other’s.

“Gertrude.” Jim said, his voice half in shock and Seb had to look at Jim for a moment in disbelief. That tone, that voice… he hadn’t heard it in public in years. It was his old Jim. The one that had recently come from Ireland and had just found him again. His heart twanged with nostalgia as he looked back at the woman behind the counter.

“I… fuck.” she said. Seb smiled and shook his head.

“Well. Fancy that.” he said picking up his cup and looking at her. “ Who would have thought.”

“Really. Now, Sebby. We do have people to see. Come now darling.” Jim said. Sliding his Ray Bans on, he wrapped his fingers around his sniper’s upper arm. He pulled the jacket aside just enough to reveal Seb's gun to the mousy girl. “No time to flirt with the barista. Even if she wanted to fuck you, once upon a time.” He smiled brightly at her and licked his lips. He leaned in closer to her and smiled. “So lovely to see you again.”Jim barked out a laugh. “And in a coffee shop. How ironic.” Jim continued to laugh all the way to the door and outside. Seb picked his coffee up to his lips and took a sip.

“Can’t keep the madman waiting.” he said with a smirk. He stuffed a £20 note in her tip jar and winked at her. “Ta.”

Sebastian walked out to find Jim’s focus back on his phone and sitting in their car.

“How much?” Jim asked without looking up.

“£20.” Seb answered sipping his coffee.  Jim shook his head. “What happened to her?”

“Oh?” Jim asked, putting his phone down and looking at Seb. “You don’t know?” Seb shook his head and Jim sighed. “Daddy came out of the closet and was arrested for acts against young boys. Everything fell apart.” Jim shrugged. “Not one of mine but it’s not a bad job.”

Sebastian nodded and looked out the window as their car wove its way through the London streets. He wasn’t sure if Jim honestly didn’t know or if he just didn’t care. But Sebastian felt himself smile. No one hurt his Kitten and lived to tell the tale. Sebastian wished he could have let Jim in on the secret. All he had to do as whisper in the right ear and her world fell apart. Jim would have been proud of his Tiger. After all, he could be as ruthless as Jim and he could destroy those who hurt his love. Even if it was all over coffee.

****  
  



End file.
